


Precious Stone of Hope

by pineappledalek



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Missing Persons, Rescue, Vulcan Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineappledalek/pseuds/pineappledalek
Summary: Spock went missing 6 months ago during shore leave and there has been no trace of him since. The Enterprise was only given 3 months to search for him, then they had to go back onto star charting detail.Kirk has not given up hope on finding Spock, especially since, as his bondmate, Kirk can still sense that Spock is alive. As a psi-null individual, Kirk can just barely make out Spock’s projected emotions; assuming his mind is not just playing tricks on him.When Kirk receives a tip from an unlikely source, will they retrieve Spock in time? And why does Spock have a new bondmate?
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! 
> 
> So, even though I told myself that I would never write a Star Trek fanfic because of the vast history, here we are. This started as a one-shot, but as I struggled to actually end it, I decided it got too long to be just one chapter. (Although it is my shortest published stand alone story so far). I have been really nervous to post this, always coming up with excuses not to post, like half-heartedly trying to find a beta reader. 
> 
> Anyways, this was written with the original series in mind, but it could be for the Alternate timeline as well. I apologize if I got something wrong, but my research was not as straightforward as I would hope. Like I couldn’t find anything about neural suppressants/blockers being a thing in TOS (only in Voyager) or an adequate enemy ship. I also used the Vulcan Language Dictionary for the last chapter. 
> 
> Let me know if I need to update the tags since I’m not the most confident with them.
> 
> Enjoy!

###  **Chapter 1:**

“Lieutenant Howard, how is the data collecting coming on this planet.” Kirk asked the temporary science officer.

“Pretty well, Captain. It is all quite fascinating.” Tom Howard answered from the science station as he recorded his data. “We should be ready to move on to the next planet in about 3 hours.”

Kirk nodded as he stood up. “Thank you, Lieutenant. Keep me updated. Mr. Sulu, you have the bridge. I will be in the conference room, eating lunch so that the good doctor doesn’t try to drag me down to sickbay, again.” Kirk smirked as he heard a few chuckles.

Once he was alone in the turbolift, Kirk’s smile dropped, and he leaned against the wall with his eyes closed. "Mess hall," he sighed.

* * *

As Kirk pushed his half-eaten plate away and rubbed his temples, the intercom buzzed. _“Bridge to the Captain”_

With a frown, Kirk leaned over and pressed the button. “Kirk here. Is the science department finished already, Uhura? I’ve barely been gone 20 minutes.”

_“Not yet, Captain. We have received a distress call on the emergency channel from an unidentified ship.”_

“I’ll be right out. Warn all departments that we might be cutting our trip short, and prepare to go to yellow alert. Kirk out.” Kirk flipped the intercom off and headed back onto the bridge. 

“On screen, Uhura.” Kirk ordered as he sat in the captain’s chair. The screen wavered for a second before it solidified, and Kirk instantly recognized the figure on the screen. “Mr. Cyrano Jones.”

Cyrano Jones smiled nervously, “Captain Kirk! Greetings! I hope I find you in good health.”

“Mr. Jones, you do realize that you called us on an emergency channel with a distress code. If you are in error, there will be severe consequences.”

“Well, Captain. It is an emergency; although not for myself.”

“Mr Jones, you have exactly one minute to tell me why you are talking to us before I have my ship track you down and arrest you for inappropriate use of official resources, and for violating your sentencing on Space Station K-7. We will also be confiscating anything illegal you undoubtedly have onboard.”

Jones nodded as he began, “Two days ago, I received an urgent message that I was needed to transport goods. It is not too unusual for this particular client to call me on such short notice; in fact, that’s the norm for them. But this time their shipment intrigued me. They would not tell me what it was and told me not to open it. It was completely secured and not even my scanners could tell me what was inside….”

“42 seconds, Mr. Jones.” Kirk interrupted. “Lt. Howard, do we have a location on Mr. Jones?”

“Yes, sir, we do!” Lt. Howard responded.

Jones cleared his throat. “If you would just let me talk….”

“35 seconds.” Kirk smirked.

“I’m trying to do you a favor!” Jones exclaimed. When Kirk just tapped his wrist, Jones continued. “When I got to the destination, I was met by a group of Orions. They were being very discrete, did not want to talk at all, and wanted me gone as soon as possible….”

“20 seconds. Mr. Sulu, prepare to break orbit.”

“So I scanned the area, not thinking much of it and got out of there as fast as I could. Once I was out of range of their weapons, I finally took note of the scans….”

“10 seconds.”

“My scans indicated that there was a Vulcan lifeform onboard!”

The whole bridge seemed to freeze as the words washed over everyone. Kirk opened his mouth a few times before clearing his throat and asking, “Vulcan? Are you sure?”

“While my ship’s instruments might not be as sophisticated as your ship’s scanners, they can definitely pick out the difference between Vulcan and Orion life signs. The scan also indicated that there is a Caitian and two Deltans onboard.”

“Coordinates, please.” Kirk asked as he stood up and walked over to the navigator’s station.

“Ha, I thought you might be interested! I’ll send them over now. Usually, I would barter for such precious information; but I know how badly the Federation wants a particular Vulcan back. So, let’s just say that if I come across you again, you will remember my act of goodwill?”

“It’s not exactly goodwill if you expect something in return.” Kirk replied as he watched Chekov enter in the coordinates. “ETA, Mr. Chekov?”

“At warp 5, we should arrive in a little over an hour, Captain.”

“You better hurry,” Jones said. “I was just there 4 hours ago and it looked like they were getting ready to leave; that is if they haven’t left already.”

“Thank you for your help, Mr. Jones. Now please excuse us.” Kirk said as he walked back to his chair.

“Of course, Captain. Good luck!” Jones smiled as the transmission ended.

“Uhura, have all departments been notified of us leaving orbit?”

“Yes, Captain. Mr. Scott says that the engines are ready to go.”

“Thank you. Mr. Sulu, Warp 1 as soon as you are ready.”

“Aye, Captain. Engaging engines to warp 1.”

As the ship shifted into warp, Kirk hit the intercom on his chair. “Kirk to Sickbay.”

_“McCoy here.”_

“Bones, I need to talk to you. Can you meet me in the bridge’s conference room?”

_“I assume this has to do with why we suddenly left our star charting mission and have gone into warp?”_

“Yes, how soon can you be up here?”

_“Give me 5 minutes.”_

“Thank you, Bones. Kirk out.” Kirk switched off the intercom and rubbed his temples. “Mr. Sulu, increase speed to Warp factor 8.”

“Increased to Warp 8.”

“Uhura.”

“Yes sir?”

“Send a message to Starfleet. Tell them that we have received a tip on the possible whereabouts of Commander Spock and are investigating. They should expect to receive an update in a few hours.”

“Right away, Captain.”

Kirk looked around the bridge, eyes lingering on the science station, currently occupied by Lieutenant Howard, before standing up. “Lt. Howard, I need all relevant information about the star system that we are headed towards.”

“Yes, sir.” Howard replied as he turned to the computer.

“I will be in the conference room. Mr. Sulu, you have the conn. Contact me if anything changes.”

* * *

When McCoy entered the conference room, Kirk was sitting at the table with his eyes closed, rubbing his temples. “Jim. Are you okay?”

“We might have found him.” Kirk mumbled.

“Really?! How?”

“A tip from Cyrano Jones, of all people. We should arrive in about an hour.” Kirk lifted his head and looked at McCoy. “I can feel his emotions even stronger now. He’s in pain and distress. I want to reassure him that we’re coming, that he needs to hold on; but I don’t know how.”

McCoy squeezed Kirk’s shoulder. “I don’t understand all this Vulcan mental bond hoodoo; but if you can feel his emotions getting stronger, then he probably can feel yours as well. We’ll find him.”

“Thanks, Bones.”

“Now, how strong are his emotions? Do I need to give you a neural suppressant so you can concentrate?”

Kirk shook his head. “No, I should be alright.” He pressed the intercom. “Lt. Howard, do you have that information for me?”

_“Yes, sir. Should I send it to the conference room?”_

“Yes, thank you.” Kirk switched on the computer screen and scanned all the information. “The coordinates Cyrano Jones gave us match up with an abandoned science station. 20 years ago, they were analyzing a star that suddenly went supernova. While the team and the station were unharmed, the star system was basically destroyed. Starfleet retrieved the team and the station was shut down. The station is lightyears away from any trade routes or planets, making it the perfect place to hide out.”

McCoy nodded, scanning the screen. “Your typical science station built about 50 years ago was rather small, usually had no more than a couple of dozen rooms and housed about 10 people.”

Kirk shut his eyes and squeezed his temples. “Bones…the pain is spiking…Oh Spock, hang on!”

“Jim, let me give you….”

“No! I don’t…don’t want him to feel alone! Especially when we’re so close!”

“Jim, you can’t command like this!”

“Bones! Just leave it!” Kirk leaned his head onto the table and muttered, “I’m coming Spock; please hang on! We’re so close.”

McCoy hit the intercom and barked, “McCoy to bridge!”

_“Sulu here.”_

“What is our ETA to the coordinates?”

_“47 minutes, sir.”_

“Can we get there sooner?”

_“Not without tearing the ship apart, according to Mr. Scott.”_

“McCoy out. Dammit!” McCoy hit the table and started pacing. “Jim, please!”

After a few minutes, Kirk slowly lifted his head, breathing heavily. “The pain is lessening…. Spock feels…I can’t really tell…. He seems to be projecting… love and calm.”

“Jim….”

“Bones,” Kirk cleared his throat and wiped the tears away that had fallen. “I will meet you in the transporter room in 35 minutes; have a med kit and anything else that might be necessary for Spock’s anatomy. Also, have additional medical personnel standing by outside the transporter room. We will bring four security officers with us. Too bad we don’t have time to get a blueprint of the station from Starfleet. You said it should only have about two dozen rooms?”

“Give or take a few, yeah.”

“Okay. We’ll have Scotty beam us in as close as possible to Spock’s location, phasers on stun. Our priority is to get Spock and any other civilians out.” Kirk said as he stood up and made for the door.

“I’ll meet you in the transporter room.” McCoy nodded as he followed.

Before the door opened, Kirk turned to McCoy and smiled. “Thanks, Bones. For everything.”

“Of course, Jim.” McCoy smiled back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, there's a lot of dialogue on the bridge, and hopefully no one gets too confused about who is talking when, since I felt like adding "Sulu said" or "Uhura said" after every line would have disrupted the scene too much. 
> 
> Oh, and I love writing surprises for the readers! Hopefully no one gets too upset that I didn't tag the surprise that is hinted at in this chapter and not confirmed until chapter 4.

###  **Chapter 2:**

“ETA to the science station?” Kirk asked as he stared at the screen.

“12 minutes, sir.” Sulu replied.

Kirk nodded. “Lt. Howard, anything on long-range scanners?”

Howard turned towards the Captain. “Yes sir. Scanners have detected the science station as well as a space vessel docked alongside.”

“Any information on the vessel?”

“Initial scans indicate it is a small vessel of Orion design.”

“Thank you.”

“Captain,” Uhura spoke up. “Both Lt. Kyle and Dr. McCoy are in the transporter room, awaiting instruction. Security will be down momentarily as well as additional medical personnel.”

“Thank you. Tell them to stand by, I should be there in 8 minutes.” Kirk took a deep breath as he rubbed his right temple. He got up and walked around the bridge, trying to distract himself from his growing anxiety. “Update, Lt. Howard?”

“The scans indicate that the vessel is an older Orion interceptor. Usual crew complement of 8, although could hold up to 5 dozen slaves. No other vessels within scanning range.”

“Weapons capability?”

“Pretty standard for a vessel of its size with two particle cannons. They can protect themselves against other pirates and traders; but would be no match against a starship such as ours.”

“Thank you. Mr. Sulu?”

“ETA: 9 minutes; dropping from warp in 7.5.”

Kirk nodded and did a couple more rounds about the bridge.

“Captain!” Howard exclaimed. “The Orion vessel is powering up! Looks to be departing.”

“Keep an eye on them!” Kirk moved over to the science station. “Uhura! Hail them!”

After a moment, Uhura said, “No response, sir.”

“Orion vessel has entered warp, sir.” Howard said.

“Track their warp signature.” Kirk ordered.

“Aye sir.”

“Mr. Sulu?!”

“6 minutes, sir.”

“Damn! What’s their maximum speed?”

“Warp 6.7”

“So we can easily catch up." Kirk turned back to Howard. "Any life signs on the science station?”

“One moment, sir.” Howard redirected his scans and gasped, “Sir! Two life signs detected! One is faint, looks Deltan; and the other one is Vulcan!”

“Mr Chekov!" Kirk snapped as he stood in front of his chair. "Do you have the trajectory of the Orion vessel?”

“Yes, Captain.”

“Good! Plot a course. Mr. Sulu, as soon as we secure the science station and everyone is back on board, I want you to pursue the Orion vessel as soon as possible at maximum warp.”

“Aye, Captain. ETA 4 minutes.”

“Thank you.” Kirk moved towards the turbolift. “Uhura, as soon as you get updates, send them directly to Starfleet. Mr Sulu, you have the conn. I’m heading down to the transporter room to lead the away team. Notify me if anything changes.” Kirk looked around the bridge once more before the doors to the turbolift closed. Kirk closed his eyes and, feeling the defeat and guilt radiating from Spock, Kirk whispered, “We found you Spock, hold on.”

* * *

Entering the transporter room, Kirk barked, “Lieutenant! Status?!”

“Captain. We should be within transporter range in 30 seconds. We’ve located one life sign and can put you right in the same room.”

“And the second life sign?”

Kyle shook his head, “No longer detected, sir.”

“Can you tell if Mr. Spock is there?”

“The best we can tell is that it is a Vulcan lifesign.”

Kirk nodded as he joined McCoy and the security guards on the transporter pad. “Phasers on stun, just in case. Ready when you are, Mr. Kyle.”

Kyle nodded, “Aye, Captain. Entering transporter range right about…now.”

“Energize!” Kirk barked.

* * *

It took barely a second after materializing for Kirk to spot Spock. “Spock!” Kirk exclaimed as he headed over, checking all corners of the room for any hidden enemies. “Security! Spread out!”

Spock was laying on the table, a bloody sheet thrown over him. He slowly turned his head and opened his eyes. “Captain,” he whispered.

Kirk almost sobbed in relief before saying, “I’m so glad to see you.” Kirk reached out to squeeze Spock’s shoulder only for Spock to flinch and look away. “Spock?”

“Apologize….Captain. My shields have been….compromised. I need a …moment to attempt to strengthen them….Although most of my energy is…focused elsewhere.”

McCoy swore as he scanned Spock for injuries. “They cut you open and then just left you to bleed out?!”

“The doctor attempted…to stop the bleeding but….was interrupted….Assume they detected…your approach….The doctor tried to…continue but was…shot and left.” Spock nodded towards the corner where a Deltan lay with a plasma hole in its chest.

McCoy slowly removed the sheet from Spock and paled. “Spock, what the hell were they doing?! Why would they cut into your abdomen?”

Instead of answering, Spock looked towards Kirk. “Captain, we must…pursue the Orion vessel.”

Kirk nodded as he removed the straps from Spock’s arms. “We will, just as soon as we secure the building and fix you up.”

“Captain! Now! They have …prisoners including one…that I am bonded to….”

Kirk looked up at Spock with wide eyes, “You bonded with someone else?!”

Spock nodded, “I will explain …later, but …the vessel, please. Must…hurry….”

Kirk easily slipped on his command face and nodded before stepping away to talk to the bridge.

McCoy took that opportunity to move closer and whisper, “Spock, there’s indication that you just….”

Spock nodded, “Yes Doctor.”

“And you were able to establish a bond with them?” McCoy asked as he attempted to stop the bleeding.

“Yes, but...the bond is already…weakening. If we do not…retrieve her soon, she…will die.”

“A girl, huh?” McCoy smiled as he applied a hypo to Spock’s neck. “Jim is in for a surprise! Assuming it is his?”

“Of course. But please… do not tell him yet….He does not need…anymore distractions….”

“So, you think it’s better that he’s angry, thinking that you betrayed him, then for him to worry for someone that he doesn’t even know about yet?!”

“Discretion please…doctor.” Spock whispered as Kirk came back over.

“There doesn’t seem to be anyone else on the station and the warp trail is slowly fading.” Kirk reported while avoiding Spock’s gaze. “Scotty and Sulu are both ready as soon as you are, Bones.”

“Dammit, man! Spock has lost a lot of blood! I need a few more minutes to stop the bleeding! Unless you want him to bleed out?!”

“Of course not!” Kirk snapped back and crossed his arms. “But you need to hurry so we can rescue the other prisoners!”

“Doctor, I believe…I can travel…now….” Spock sighed as he closed his eyes.

“Shut up! But don’t you dare go to sleep!” McCoy snapped as he pressed another hypo into Spock’s neck.

“I am merely…trying to…focus…on the bond….”

McCoy grunted as he tied a sterile cloth tightly to Spock’s stomach. “I guess this will have to do. Jim, tell Kyle that we’re ready.”

Kirk nodded as he opened his communicator. “Kirk to Enterprise. Stand by to energize and be sure to have the anti-grav stretcher ready.”

_ “Aye, Captain.” _ Kyle’s voice replied through the communicator.

“Spock,” McCoy spoke gently. “It will be easier for transport if one of us carries you. Is that okay?”

Spock nodded and looked at Kirk. “Yes. Jim?”

Kirk put away the communicator before reaching to put his arms under Spock’s knees and back. Spock tensed as their bond responded to the close contact and they both felt each other’s emotions more strongly. “Apologies, Captain…. My control on my shields… is too weak.” Spock whispered as he pressed an arm to his stomach and the other around Kirk’s neck.

“Spock, I understand.” Kirk lifted Spock off the bed and nodded at McCoy. “We’re ready.”

“McCoy to Enterprise, ready for transport.”

_ “Understood. Energizing.” _

* * *

Once they were back onboard, Kirk quickly stepped off the transporter pad and to the stretcher M’Benga and Chapel had moved closer. He gently laid Spock down and pulled out his communicator. “Kirk to bridge. Engage pursuit course at maximum wrap!”

_ “Yes, sir!” _

Kirk was about to step away when Spock grabbed his arm.

“Jim,” Spock whispered as McCoy started barking orders to the medical staff. “I am…sorry.”

Kirk shook his head as he bent down closer to Spock. “Spock, it wasn’t your fault.”

Spock reached for Kirk’s hand. “I did not…know before…but suspected.”

“No one blames you for getting kidnapped 6 months ago.”

“Our bond…sustained me…kept me going…kept me fighting…”

Kirk nodded and squeezed the hand in his. “Ditto.”

“Jim,” McCoy interrupted. “We need to get him down to sickbay at once. Spock, we’re going to move you now.” Spock nodded as he let go of Kirk’s hand. McCoy looked at M’Benga. “Bring him down to sickbay right away and prep him for surgery. Administer blood ASAP. I’ll be right there.” M’Benga nodded before taking lead on the stretcher and heading for the door, Chapel and another nurse helping him.

Kirk tried to follow, but McCoy grabbed his arm. “Jim, I know you want to go with him, but we need you on the bridge. Spock will be in surgery for the next hour, I’ll keep you updated.”

Kirk finally tore his eyes away from the door to look at McCoy. “You’re right. I need to be on the bridge while we rescue…Spock’s new bondmate.”

McCoy shook his head. “He still has a bond with you, right? And by the looks he was giving you, he obviously still loves you.”

“Doctor, you should be more concerned about the health of your patients than in the drama of their p-personal lives.” Kirk tried to say sternly, but his voice faltered.

“Part of my job as CMO is being involved in the drama. Now get! And let me know when we get close so I can send Chapel down to help those you rescue.”

Kirk nodded as he squared his shoulders and rushed out the doors.

McCoy sighed and shook his head, “Poor kid. What a day, and the surprises are not even over yet.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, I struggled with this chapter because I felt like I needed to write something about how they resolve the situation with the Orions before Kirk and Spock can truly relax and be together. Basically, the Orions are not that important, this is a Spirk story.

###  **Chapter 3:**

“Status, Mr. Sulu.” Kirk barked as soon as he entered the bridge.

“Sir, we are pursuing the Orion vessel. We should be in hailing range within 45 minutes.”

“Thank you. Any signs of other vessels in the area?”

“Negative, Captain.” Lt. Howard replied.

“Uhura? Updates to Starfleet?”

“Yes sir. I just sent a report that we have recovered Mr. Spock and are pursuing the Orions.”

“Thank you.” Kirk took a deep breath as he sat in his chair.

Uhura stood up and walked over to Kirk. “Captain, if I may ask, how is Mr. Spock?”

Kirk noticed that everyone on the bridge was paying attention. “Well, I cannot comment much on his physical condition, mainly because Dr. McCoy did not tell me; but Mr. Spock was awake and communicating with us. I would not be surprised if he tries to report to work tomorrow.” Kirk smirked as the bridge was filled with light laughter. “I will ask Bones, but I would suggest for everyone to give Mr. Spock a few days before visiting him. I know that 6 months is a long time to be missing, but another week won’t hurt you all.”

Uhura smiled and gently squeezed Kirk’s arm. “Thanks, Jim.”

* * *

_“McCoy to bridge.”_

Kirk quickly answered, “Kirk here. Is anything wrong, Bones?”

_“I managed to patch Spock up and he will have to stay in Sickbay for at least a few days since his blood volume is too low, even after we gave him all his stored blood we have. Spock is concerned about…the new bond. He can tell that we are close, but the other is experiencing a lot of distress. The sooner you retrieve them, the better.”_

“We’re almost within transporter range. Mind telling me who exactly I’m looking for?”

_“Just beam up all non-Orion life signs. I’m sending Christine down now to meet them. McCoy out.”_

Kirk frowned at the intercom before turning towards the screen. “Yellow Alert. Hail the ship, Uhura.”

“Aye, sir…. No response.”

“Send a message on all channels.”

“Go ahead sir.”

“This is Captain James T. Kirk, of the Federation Starship Enterprise. Stop all engines and prepare to be boarded.”

Howard spoke up, “They are slowly down and powering weapons.”

“Match their speed, Mr. Sulu! Full power to the forward shields. Uhura, tell the transporter room to stand by.”

“Captain! The Orion ship is firing!”

“Red Alert! All hands, brace for impact!” Kirk barked as the ship rocked. “Damage report!”

“Shot hit starboard decks five through eight, shields holding.” Howard replied.

Kirk nodded. “Uhura, hail them again. Chekov, target engines, minimum damage. We only want to disable them.”

“Targeting engines." Chekov responded. "Firing. Direct hit! Wessel is coming to a halt.”

“Captain.” Uhura announced. “The Orions are hailing.”

“In a second, put them on screen.” Kirk stood. “On my signal, lower shields and have the transporter room lock onto all non-Orion lifesigns and alert medical. Go ahead, Uhura.”

A young Orion appeared on the screen, looking like he had just been in a boxing match with a Klingon. “Ah, Captain Kirk! I was wondering if we would ever cross paths!”

Kirk crossed his arms, “I’m sorry, but I’m afraid that I don’t know your name.”

“My name is not important. What is important is the precious cargo that we have.”

“You mean the people that you have kidnapped and plan to sell into slavery?”

“Not exactly. No, this precious cargo is as unique as the mutt that bred them, who I no longer need. They will be treasured. Am I correct to assume that you were able to rescue the mutt?”

Kirk frowned, “You are currently in Federation space where it is illegal to enslave any person. According to federation code, I hereby order you to surrender and prepare to be boarded.”

“You really think that I would give up so easily?! Then you underestimate the power and will of any Orion pirate!”

Kirk turned away from the screen and announced, “Target a photon torpedo directly for the Orion vessel’s bridge and prepare to fire in 10…9….”

The Orion pirate’s eyes widened and he yelled “Escape pods!” before cutting the connection.

Kirk turned to Uhura, “Uhura, is medical in position?”

“Aye, sir. Chapel and Johansson are standing by.”

Kirk hit that comm on his chair. “Kirk to transporter room.”

_“Aye Captain, Kyle here._ ”

“Mister Kyle, have you locked onto all non-Orion lifeforms?”

_“Aye sir. I have detected and locked onto three non-Orions.”_

“Three? Alright. Energize as soon as shields are lowered." He closed the channel and turned towards navigation. "Mr Sulu, lower shields.”

"Shields lowered."

"Once the transporter room confirms transport, raise shields and open fire to disable escape pods, Mr Chekov."

"Aye sir."

A few seconds later, Uhura reported, "Transporter room confirms three onboard."

"Fire, Mr. Chekov! Mr Howard, status of the Orions?"

"Two escape pods had launched but we managed to prevent the third from leaving. Direct hit to the engines of the first escape pod, it is losing speed. And...the shields are damaged on the second one, but they are increasing speed."

"Pursuit course, Mr Sulu. Mr Chekov, I need that pod!"

"Aye captain, acquiring lock. Firing. And… direct hit to engines!"

"Good work! Uhura, open a channel to all escape pods. And send security to the Transporter room."

"Channel open, sir."

"Attention Orion crew, according to Starfleet regulations, you will now be beamed aboard the USS Enterprise and detained until we reach a Federation Starbase. Any resistance with be added to your charges of kidnapping and slavery within Federation Space, and unlawful use of Federation property. Captain Kirk out."

"Sir," Howard spoke up. "The Orion ship has initiated their self-destruct sequence."

"Acknowledged. Mr Sulu, make sure we are an appropriate distance away from their ship."

"Aye, sir."

"Uhura, tell Mr. Kyle to begin transport of the Orion crew as soon as security has arrived."

"Aye Captain."

Kirk activated his comm. “Mr. Giotto, make sure that all Orions are placed in the brig until we are able to figure out who all was in command. Mr. Scott, please report to the bridge as soon as you can to take over the conn. Kirk out.” Kirk turned off the intercom and looked at Uhura. “Uhura, I assume that you are ready to send a preliminary report to Starfleet?”

“Yes, sir. Would you like to do the honors?”

Kirk nodded. “Attention Starfleet. The Orion vessel was destroyed, all surviving occupants taken aboard the Enterprise, with the Orion crew escorted to the brig until further notice. In addition to Commander Spock, three civilians were retrieved and brought to sickbay. The Enterprise plans to head to the nearest Starbase in order to hand over the Orion crew. Kirk out.”

Uhura pressed a few buttons before replying, “Message has been sent, sir.”

“Thank you.” He looked about the bridge as the turbolift opened and Mr. Scott stepped out. “I would like to thank you all for your dedication and hard work. Please make sure that your replacements arrive before you leave the bridge. Mr. Scott, you are in charge until the next shift. Please notify me if anything happens.”

“Aye, Captain.”

Kirk nodded before heading for the lift.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't want to spoil anything, but I just wanted to say that this is my favorite chapter and I feel bad for all the stress I put Bones through (also Kirk).

###  **Chapter 4:**

As Kirk rounded the corner for Sickbay, he found McCoy pacing in the hallway. “Bones! Don’t you have patients to look after?”

McCoy snorted, “I left M’Benga in charge since I need to talk to you first. Have you had a chance to speak to the Orions yet?”

“No, I was going to let them stew for a few hours. How’s Spock and his new…bondmate?”

“They are both on their way to perfect health.” McCoy sighed before gently grabbing Kirk’s arm and leading him into the doctor’s office. “I need to talk to you for a minute before you go in.”

“Why, what’s wrong?” Kirk frowned.

“Nothing is wrong, per say, but I do need to warn you so you’re not in total shock once you see Spock. He’s in the isolation room at the moment.” McCoy settled them both on the couch. “I think some congratulations are in order.”

“What? You want me to congratulate Spock for getting a new bondmate when we are still married?!”

“No, I’m congratulating you!” McCoy took a deep breath and then smiled, “You are the proud new parent of a healthy baby girl.”

Kirk just stared at McCoy for a minute before stuttering. “W-what?!”

“Spock was pregnant and gave birth a mere 40 minutes before we rescued him.”

“Spock gave birth. To a ba, baby girl. H-how?”

“Vulcan anatomy. Apparently, it’s some genetic failsafe for when there are not enough females. The males can partner up and…produce more baby Vulcans.” McCoy rubbed his face and muttered, “Damn, I could use a drink right now.”

“And the baby is mine?!” Kirk whispered as he stared at the floor, face paler than the walls.

“Of course. Spock is nothing but loyal!”

“But we only did it that way once! During Pon farr to save his life!”

“It only takes once to make a baby. Besides, Pon farr is supposed to encourage the …baby making process. So, if you and Spock ever decide to …have another kid, you need to wait until his next Pon farr in just over 6 years.” McCoy frowned at Kirk. “Jim, you need to calm down and breathe.”

Kirk took a deep breath before gasping out, “I have…a kid and…we almost l-lost her.”

“As Spock tried to explain it to me, he spent all of his alone time in meditation developing the bond between him and your kid in case they got separated; although he wasn’t anticipating that happening so soon after the birth. He was in mental contact with her the entire time.”

“I have a kid.”

“Yep.”

“And it’s a girl.”

“Yep. Glad something is sticking.”

“And you said that she is healthy?”

“I’m no pediatrician, especially not to part-Vulcans, but as far as I could tell she’s in perfect health. According to Spock, she needs to stay with her parents for the next 12 hours. Both parents.”

“You keep saying she. Does she have a name yet?” Kirk frowned as he finally looked at McCoy.

McCoy shrugged. “Apparently it is Vulcan custom for both of the parents to name the child after the 12 hours of bonding time.”

“A child.” Kirk laughed.

“Yeah. Welcome to fatherhood, kid!” McCoy slapped him on the back.

“Thanks.” Kirk frowned. “Oh, I thought he had bonded to someone else.”

“Technically, he did.”

“I was upset, I thought he wouldn't want me too.”

“Spock didn’t want you distracted any more than you already were. He would rather you be angry than worried.”

“Well, it worked.” Kirk sighed. “Can I go see them now?”

McCoy looked him over. “When was the last time you ate a full meal?”

“Bones!”

“You’ve lost a lot of weight in the past 6 months and today has been a very stressful day. I want to make sure that you don’t keel over while you’re supposed to be bonding with your child. Now, I’ve notified your yeoman to bring you a try of food. Once you eat all of it, then you can go be with Spock and your little girl. Doctor’s orders.”

Kirk smiled. “Thanks, Bones.”

* * *

Once Kirk entered the private recovery room, he could not help but to just stare at Spock with their baby cradled at his right side. Their baby. Kirk caught his breath at that thought. He remembered an evening when he and Spock discussed the differences in human and Vulcan anatomy. Spock had mentioned that Vulcan males could get pregnant, but that the odds of Spock getting pregnant were near impossible since most hybrids are sterile.

Spock sent waves of love and longing over the bond before speaking, "T'hy'la, I have missed thee."

"I'm sorry we didn't find you sooner." Kirk whispered. 

"Now is not the time for regrets. Come, meet thy offspring." Spock held out the two fingers on his left hand.

Kirk quickly crossed the room and joined their fingers while also connecting their lips. Pulling back, he gently placed a hand on the baby's head. "Hey baby girl. Aren't you a nice surprise."

"If you would lay down next to me, I will join you into the bond."

"Are you sure that is a good idea? You said your mental shields were damaged."

"While there is still healing to be done, I have been able to strengthen them enough for this. Plus, with us no longer occupied with the rescue mission, I can use some of your strength and energy to protect us." 

"Okay." 

"And you may want to remove your shirt."

Kirk quickly complied and laid down in the space just barely big enough for him. Spock picked the baby up and placed her on the middle of Kirk's chest, right over his heart. Kirk stiffened when the baby made a noise of protest at the change of position, but when the baby quickly settled, Kirk breathed a sigh. Spock shifted onto his side and laid his head on Kirk's shoulder before reaching up and placing his hand on Kirk's meld points. As the bond opened up, Kirk felt a new presence that was radiating feelings of contentment and sleepiness.

"Is that her?" 

"Yes. Eventually the bond will help us know when she is in need of something. For the first few days, it will be up to us to remember to feed her since right now most of her mental ability is focused on deepening the bond."

"That's interesting."

"I have taken the liberty of asking Doctor McCoy to personally wake us up every 4 hours in order to feed her. While I regret disturbing him so frequently, I'm afraid I might not have enough energy to spare to keep track of the time adequately. Having just one familiar person wake us will be beneficial to all; plus it will make Doctor McCoy's role as pediatrician and godfather easier." 

Kirk grinned, "Wow. Does Bones know that he is the godfather?"

"I believe the privilege of telling him should be yours."

"Yeah, okay." Kirk's laughter was broken by a yawn. "So, what are we supposed to do in these 12 hours of bonding?"

"A light, meditative state is optimal, although sleep is preferred."

"Okay then." Kirk relaxed with one arm around Spock and the other hand placed gently on the baby. Spock moved his hand on top of Kirk's and the baby, and they all fell asleep.

* * *

As McCoy checked Spock's injuries before releasing him to quarters to rest for a week, Kirk sat in McCoy's quiet office and rocked the baby. McCoy had contacted Starfleet on the new parents behalf, and got the new family 3 months of medical leave. The Enterprise was headed for a larger starbase, after dropping the Orion's off at a closer one, for a week of shore leave as Starfleet brass finds them a temporary captain. Kirk and Spock decided to head to Vulcan and then Earth. They were going to inform Spock's parents of the new arrival once they returned to their quarters. But first, Kirk wanted to give their baby a name. 

He ran through all of the names he could think of, but none of them seemed to fit such an unique baby.

Kirk looked up as the door to the office opened and Spock walked in. Kirk smiled, "Bones finally released you?"

"Yes, after an extensive examination and a litany of warnings; Doctor McCoy has reluctantly allowed me to return to our quarters. He advised me not to lift anything heavier than the baby for the next month in case I, and I quote, 'destroy the beautiful mending job performed' by McCoy. The stitches on my abdomen will be taken out before we reach the starbase, while everything else shall heal on its own."

"Good." Kirk smiled as he carefully stood up and gave Spock a quick kiss, all without waking the baby. "How about we make like a banana and split?"

Spock nodded, and turned to lead the way. They encountered more crewmen than usual for the middle of the day, but Kirk suspected they all wanted a peek at the little bundle wrapped in Kirk's arms. The crew greeted the Captain and Commander respectfully, adding their relief at seeing the Commander again. Luckily, they all knew better than to approach too closely or to ask to see the baby. 

Once they arrived at their quarters, Spock took a seat on their couch and Kirk handed the baby to him while he went to get them both water. The five minute excursion from Sickbay seemed to have worn Spock out, but Kirk knew that Spock was eager to notify his parents. 

Sitting on the couch next to Spock, Kirk quickly drank half of his water before Spock spoke. "While I was with the Doctor, I could sense over the bond that you were trying to come up with a suitable name. Did you happen to find one?"

Kirk smiled and shook his head, "No, nothing seems to fit. I want something unique yet not too flashy or sappy."

"What were some of the names that you liked over others?"

"Something like Miracle, Hope, Starlight, or Precious."

Spock raised his eyebrow before speaking, "How about a Vulcan name that roughly translates as such? Rok-tor is Vulcan for Hope, Taluhk means precious or valuable, while Lash'a means precious stone. Khio'ri or Yel means star. I should also note that it is traditional to give daughters within the house of Surak a name that starts with T, so I would recommend T'Hen, which means 'lady starlight' or T'Shanik, 'lady loved at first sight'."

Kirk smiled brightly, "I got it!" He kissed Spock on the lips before kissing the baby's head. "S'chn T'ga T'Lash'a Hope."

"I would suggest T'Lash'a Hope Kirk. For she will be raised with humans, and will already have a Vulcan given name."

"A perfect mix of us both." Kirk grinned.

Spock held out his two fingers for a Vulcan kiss before saying, "It is interesting that you did not suggest Winona or Leonora as a middle name."

"Well, no offense to my mom, but Winona is just a little too old fashioned. And I don't want Bones to get an even bigger ego."

"Maybe we can name our second child after him."

Kirk laughed, "You just had a baby barely a day ago, and you're already thinking about a second one?!"

"You and I did not get to experience all that a pregnancy can bring. I would like for the two of us to, as you would say, 'enjoy the ride together'."

"Just wait until this little one enters their terrible twos, then you might change your tune."

"Possible, but unlikely. Nethertheless, we would still have to wait until my next Pon farr before trying again."

"Alright, I'll keep that in mind." Kirk yawned. "Even though we spent almost a whole day sleeping, I am so ready for bed."

"From what Doctor McCoy told me, you had not been taking the best care of yourself while I was missing; so your body needs time to recover. Going back to sleep would be beneficial to us both."

"Alright, but let's call your parents first before I lose my nerve."

"Very well. I will start the connection if you would like to inform Doctor McCoy of the baby's name."

Kirk stood up and gently took the baby. "See what a great team we make?"

"Undoubtedly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you couldn't tell, I put way too much thought into the baby's name. I couldn't find a name that I liked, so I made one up. I used the online Vulcan Language Dictionary and I think one other site that referenced the VLD, but I don't remember. 
> 
> So, thank you for reading my first published story for Star Trek! I have another one in the works, but it will be fairly long and I don't know how I want to continue and then finish it. If you have read my other stories, you might notice that I like the weird/less common concepts. It has a complicated plot loosely based off of a movie.
> 
> Anyways, thanks again!


End file.
